That thin red path
by Rocket Rover
Summary: Honor. What do you know about honor, you who have never faced true fear. Learn what honor is before you pretending you are a Warrior. Know this before you step onto that thin red path. A For Honor story about a Warden Lucas who goes on a journey with his friends to fight the Vikings and discover the meaning of the thin red path. Pre-campaign
1. Chapter 1

**That thin red path**

 **What up guys. Your man Rocket Rover here. So like I said in Giga Drive, I'm writing a For Honor story. Now I'm British so the way I spell "Honor" might be different than the way you spell it. Anyway I had this idea for a while. This Finna be T rated since Blood, gore, vulgar language etc. Enjoy and If your new, Hi.**

* * *

 _I'm a Warden. My job... Honor and serve. In other words... Protect. Right now we, the knights, have been at constant war with the Vikings. They have pushed deep into our land and we want it back. For how many years now we have been fighting. So many good men lost. We have started recruiting prisoners to fight that's how desperate we are. My name is Lucas and. I. Am. A. Warden_

Lucas and his best friend Ron, another Warden, were training in the yard of the main Iron legion castle. "Fight like a man Ron stop running" yelled Lucas as Ron jumped back from another one of his swings "It's called being Tactical" yelled back Ron "when we first started we were at the top of the battlements now we're half way across the yard and I'm pretty sure your more tired than me right now" replied Lucas with a cocky smirk "all right you got me there" huffed out Ron.

They ceased their training match and embraced each other, the little armour they wore shining in the early morning sun. They departed on their way to the eating quarters, saying hi to a few friends on the way. Harverd, a lawbringer, and Stone, a Conqueror, as well as Reece and Fahrenheit, who are Men-at-arms, joined them on the way to the eatery.

"As I was saying, so there I was standing naked behind of Holden cross with my hair colored green and, if you'll believe it, Mayuren (May-U-rain) goes "commander Cross have you heard of the bees and the birds" so I don't get caught which, as you all guessed, makes the situation worse" says Fahrenheit as he goes into elaborate detail of how he invented the bomb arrow. "That's total bullshit" countered Stone "everyone knows that commander cross was in battle that day"

"It was after the bloody battle"

"That battle lasted a week"

"If you don't shut up you won't last another Week"

"Guy's can't we let Fahren continue?" asked Reece trying to keep the peace as usual "Thank you Reece, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." continued Fahren. Annoyed, Ron tuned out until he smelt the distant smell of food.

Lucas was talking to Harverd about the finer qualities of battle. "The elegance it must take to be Warden must take years of hard work and daily practice" mused Harverd "In all honesty Harvey it was probably to most difficult moment of my life and I took part of the battle of kyutil (K-U-tile)" replied Lucas "NO SHIT" exclaimed Harverd. Lucas nodded "oh wow you must be amazing on the battlefield" breathed out Harvey. Lucas shrugged a modest shrug. "Being a lawbringer must be hard so you're probably better than me" replied Lucas. Harvey smiled.

"You people are strange, there is no art of battle just hit them until they cannot get up or you have spilled at least 5 gallons of blood" contradicts Stone "that's because you're a conqueror" blurted out Harverd. Stone took a dig at Harverd but missed. Then the group raced to the eatery to see who could get more food.

 **?**

Nearly a thousand miles away... a stone falls.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. It's short but it a start I already have the basic plot down so this should be an easy write. Sooo...** **THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews, Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **This takes place before the campaign.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day of Retribution**

 **What up guys. Your man Rocket Rover here. So long time no see. I can explain. I went to Belgium recently and pretty much didn't have access to the Internet for a while. Anyway I'm back and I'm ready to continue this story.**

* * *

 **?**

A single rock to fall was all it took for the plan to go to hell.

The odds from the very start were stacked against them of course but sneaking in was going to be their way of equalling the fight. Of course sneaking in a massive army was next to impossible but with the mountain being ravaged by a snow storm and the Vikings being too dumb to but on warm clothing meant they had cover and most of the patrols where inside.

But the rock falling was heard by a sentry. One bored conqueror had knocked a rock off a cliff with his flail in an attempt to momentarily dispel his boredom.

That sealed their doom.

The Sentry blew the alarm horn and all the months that went into planning were thrown off the cliff like that rock. They charged the Viking stronghold no longer caring about stealth. On a once snowy path, they filled it with blood of enemies and brothers. That was the creation of the Thin Red Path. That terrible path.

* * *

 **Iron legion Eating Quarters**

With his mouth full and his armour off, Ron had no trouble stuffing his face. People with manners, like Harverd and Reece, were disgusted by him while others with no manners, like Fahrenheit and Stone, saw no problem with it. This was the general mood of the eating quarters when they weren't eating before or after a battle. Just general happiness.

That was until commander Holden Cross bust open the doors, his armour practically non-existent and his skin and clothes torn and red. Nobody had ever seen the commander like this. Four Men-at-arms quickly ran and helped Commander Cross before he fell. Sitting him down at a table in the centre of the eating quarters, a Warden quickly brought him a plate filled to the brim with food and set it in front of him. Holden didn't even bother with proper Silverware and shoved the food straight down his mouth. He ate like a feral beast, snarling and growling at anyone who got too close.

Moblit, another Warden, resident Medic, Second in commander of the Blackstone squadron and Mercy's second, was Hysterical. "Commander where are you hurt?" "Where is your armour and Pole-arm?" "Should I fetch you water Sir?" and "Commander please slow down your eating well to fast for it to be healthy and you'll start choking!" were a few things that came out of Moblit's mouth in fear for the commander.

"Shut it Moblit let him talk" a conqueror yelled. Moblit shut up. "Sir with all due respect could you please tell us what happened at Ratgulyira?" (Rat-gull-year-a) a brave Man-at-arms asked after a Peacekeeper threatened to shove her short sword up a very undesirable place for a short sword to be shoved up. Holden sighed and quickly launched into the story.

" _It began like any other battle. We were in high hopes and thought it was going to be a Viking massacre. How wrong we were. We had to sneak up the mountain. It was of course going to be impossible but a snow storm helped us up like we predicted. We were doing so well too until Yuga, the fool, got bored and knocked a stone off a cliff. This was heard by a sentry, who sounded the alarm which caused the Vikings to come stampeding out of their stronghold. This caused an avalanche which killed half our men and only a few of theirs. They had the high ground and so the advantage was theirs. I myself had gotten caught in the avalanche, which was the only reason I survived-"_

"OH MY LORD YOU GOT CAUGHT IN AN AVALANCHE WHY DIDN'T YOU BLOODY SAY!" yelled Moblit in horror "DO YOU HAVE HYPERTERMIA? DO YOU NEED SOMETHING HOT? GET SOME REST YOUR IN NO STATE TO TELL A STORY AFTER THAT AVALANCHE!" "Moblit shut up he's fine if he managed to get back here on his own" snarled Mercy, a veryviolent Peacekeeper and the Blackstone squadron Leader. Moblit gulped in fear.

"Thank you Mercy as I was saying _the only reason I survived is because of the avalanche. It knocked me unconscious. When I woke up all I saw was white. I managed to dig myself out after a Week. The bodies of my friends and suburbanites were all in a huge pile that was burning. Beside that pile was a much smaller pile of dead Vikings. It disgusted me how little Vikings we managed to kill. The Vikings who were burning the bodies of the dead Knight at least had the respect to look solemn. I fought myself down from that terrible mountain. I killed hundreds of Viking Men-at-arms to escape. I will never return to that wretched place. Never..."_ finished off Holden who then promptly began devouring his food once again.

A heavy silence hung over the Knights. Biggoron, another Warden and Holden's second, (Biggoron isn't really important but that's the name I decided to give the Warden you fought in the first level of the Knights Campaign to enter the Blackstone legion, Holden's second) was extremely shocked and lucky. He was supposed to go on that battle but he came down with a heavy fever and went into a coma for a week. Suddenly Holden continued.

" _The blood of the men that were slain was crimson against the snow and it flowed into a small stream of blood, which gradually became bigger until it was the size of a small thin path. The blood of Vikings and Knights. It stretches 2 miles before the entrance of the stronghold."_

"Those beast" snarled Biggoron "they take advantage of the climate and face our army in an unfair battle. Have they no honor at all" Holden chuckled before saying words that left the Knights turning in their beds at night.

" _Honor. What do you know about honor, you who have never faced true fear like I. Learn what honor is before you pretending you are a Warrior. Know this before you step onto that thin red path. A path where no misstep is allowed._ _A path that only ends when your legs fail to support you and your heart stops beating. A path where sadness goes along with pain and where glory is the color of blood. This narrow path goes only one way. A way covered with enemies and brothers. And it will take you, without any shame, into the hands of death. And I fought for the name I was given and for my descendents. But most of all I fought For Honor"_

* * *

 **And I'm done. This chapter was really just something I wanted to put out there to show I haven't given up on this story. Also if you see any mistakes/plot holes please tell me because I hate making mistakes/ plot holes. Sooo...** **THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this chapter. Reviews,** **Favourites and Follows will be much obliged. My name is Rocket Rover and HOW DO EVERYBODY.**

 **P.S.**

 **I need advice on starting a SYOC story. If you got advice please tell me.**


End file.
